The Monster's Master
by Syria13
Summary: My name is Pandora, why do you want to know about me? Well I am made from the DNA of Syria the master of a monster. The monster of a man who started this war with humanity, the war that has been going on for the past 99 years, the Vampire King Vlad Dracula… The man I will kill, because the only thing I have been told my whole life, is I am humanities Savior. Alucardxoc.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my latest and greatest story 'The Monsters Master' or TMM

This is not part of 'dearest count the game has just begun' merely a what if Syria actually died and the world found out about what happened in London thirty one years later. (The Nazi war in episode 10)

Who saw episode ten! Practically the whole neighborhood heard me cheer in victory at finding a working episode with English subs! It was EPIC!

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own Hellsing, I only own Syria, Pandora, Menhit, Eris, Ares, Laran and the plot.

~Begin~

The human race as you know it is nearly extinct, well maybe the human race isn't as you know it, considering these events take place in the year 29, 2129 to be more precise and no there is no hover boards or flying cars. There have been no technological advancements in anything other than weapons and defense systems. Because of the one thing humanity is good at, War.

The war that has been going on for nearly one hundred years, one of the supernatural kind, my name is Pandora better known as number 5233. At birth everyone is assigned a duty, I wasn't, why you ask? I am what is known as a lab rat number 5233 to be precise. I was designed with one thing in mind to tame the untamable, the Vampire King Vlad Dracula… nobody knew what he looked like or why he caused this war.

But humans are crafty in fact all of my team was designed to subdue him, I was designed to tame him, in other words stop this War forever. They planed it my team members were all members of his past from 99 years ago.

Eris was made from Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's DNA, I know a mouth full right, toughest bitch I ever met, the most flat chested too.

Ares was made from Walter C. Dornez's

Menhit was made form Seras Victoria, who died during the beginning of the war.

And finally Laran was made from Pip Bernadotte, still don't know how they got that DNA.

My team of four plus me equals five and who am I made from exactly? I am made from the former Vampire Queen Syria, The Monsters Master.

~end~

So my newest creation, recommend it to other people! I will continue with dearest count the game has just begun (even though it's been a while *nervous laughter*)


	2. Chapter 1: The Vampire king

Review/alert/favourite responses!

Aya Ayame: First reviewer, glad you like it and suspense is fun! Here is your cookie!

BlackKittenMaid: Thanks for the alert and favourite although…. You get cookies if you review!

RandomPerson: well I hope it lives up to your expectations, I would send you a cookie but you don't have an account! You should get one! =D

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own Hellsing, I only own Syria, Pandora, Menhit, Eris, Ares, Laran and the plot. Steal you DIE!

~Begin~

Bones of the unfortunate littered the ground, having been picked clean by the ghouls which feasted on whatever hunk of meat they could find. The silence was pierced by the sound of a scream, at the other end of the street a young woman had run from her shelter screaming bloody murder about monsters.

The screams were stopped by a gunshot, five figures stood atop an apartment building "I don't see why you bothered with her Laran" "She was going to be eaten alive Eris! I couldn't leave her" glaring Eris turned towards Pandora exclaiming "Well speak up what do you think of this?" The red head ignored her team mate before starting to walk towards the fire escape.

Laran grinned victoriously before a voice caused it to do a 180 turn "The stupid deserve whatever they get" Menhit smirked at their leader before following her to the fire escape. Grumbling to himself Laran picked up his sniper rifle and ran after the rest of the team who were already following their squad leader.

Each wore their normal attire (The cover =D) holding onto their specialised weapons that recognised their finger prints and theirs only. Dropping down to the ground they quickly took formation "Command we are in position"

_"Good work team, now your objective is to work your way through the city towards the Vampire Kings Castle, once there I want you to kill everything in sight and track down the Vampire King before he moves onto the next city"_

"Roger that command, what should we do about the people who support the vampires?"

_"Kill everything in sight Team Leader do you understand!"_

"Yes sir, team Shuushi out. You heard the man to the castle it is."

"Yes Ma'am!"

~line break~

This city has no name, most cities names have been forgotten or lost, any city that fell beneath the Vampire Kings feet was given a code according to the state and which order the cities were taken in the city we are currently in is known as FL – 16.

My team is the greatest development since the vampire king himself, back when Abraham Van Hellsing ran those experiments on him. Every time a city is claimed the Vampire King makes a fortress at the heart of the cities, he stays in this fortress for 3 days regrouping his troops before moving on.

"Pandora, when and if the vampire king appears what is our game plan?"

"The game plan Ares is for you to subdue with Menhit, Eris and Laran, while I try an hit him with this shot command gave us." Nodding the group continued running shooting, or slicing in Eris' case any ghouls that ran in front of us.

"We're lucky Command was able to drop us so close to the city centre, we got maybe 3 more clicks before we hit the outer walls of the fortress." Slowing down I quickly signalled for the team to take shelter in that safe house.

"Okay so we talked about what happens if we meet the Vampire King, but not how we infiltrate the castle, Ares using your wires go up the wall with Eris kill the vampires on the wall and then lift all of us up one at a time. From looking at castle we won back in other cities after the main door there are three hallways, best to keep the mated pairs together Eris and Ares you head right, Menhit and Laran you take the left and I will continue moving forward. Sound good?"

Letting out a cheer the four slammed down the butt of their weapons creating a loud bang and all five took off running into the night.

~line break~

Even though the castle had three different hallways they all lead to the same place the throne room where the King would sit.

Cautiously I began to slowly walk out observing my surroundings, the king sat in his throne while his many advisers told him of news from the battle field, the Vampire King had dirty blonde hair with piercing blood red eyes and a chained up black dog at his side, looking bored.

The king ordered his subjects away and once all were out of the room slammed his hand onto a button causing large barred doors to slam down on all the exits, effectively trapping me with him. "So at last you have come my Master, my Queen." The dog now looked at me in interest tilting his head to the right.

"You are mistaken Vampire scum, I am master of nobody, 'I am me.'" The blonde King now stood eyeing me opening his mouth to reply before a yell echoed out from my left of right "Captain!" "Pandora!"

Ignoring the yelling from my team the two of us rushed at each other and right before we hit each other I jumped onto the chandelier, pulled out my three burst pulse rifle and fired off three rounds into his skull effectively incinerating him.

My eyes widened when he did not regenerate, the Vampire King was not this weak we had been tricked, the ground began to shake signalling the destruction of the castle. "Run! All of you get out of the castle NOW!" "But-" "NOW!" Nodding the four ran off back down the hallways.

Jumping down from the chandelier I took out a piece of gum and started to chew, I strolled over to the throne and took a seat. The black dog with red eyes continued to stare at me before trotting off to a wall which after a quick bump fell down revealing a secret entry way.

Eyes wide I jump up and stared in shock before grinning and took off after the dog.

~Finish~

Hehe I didn't make my dead line but I forgot I was working last Sunday, haha whoops. I hope you like it please review and favourite, tell your friends!


End file.
